Secrets of the Rising Sun
by Secrets of the Dawn
Summary: A Pureblood witchling, Dawn Nyria Chandler, has a bad relationship with her father and depends on her mother to mantain her sanity. Going into her sixth year, what new surprises and challanges await this young woman?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the characters created by the imagination of J.k. Rowling. I own those made of my own imagination, but that's an entirely different matter. Just know that characters belonging to J.k. Rowling are just that. Hers. Now, on with the story._**

Chapter One

Dawn Nyria Chandler stood in front of her mirror, running a brush slowly through her long, ebony hair, the glossy strands falling about her shoulders and down her back, almost to her waist. The two strands at the front fell only just above her shoulders and are a deep, golden-blonde in color. They curl under slightly to frame her bronze-complexioned face. Her eyes, two twin onxy jewels, glittered with silent annoyance at the fact that her father was making her sit with those pricks. The children of his fellow Death Eaters that Voldemort had called to gather at the Chandler Estate that afternoon.

The look of annoyance did not lessen when there was a knock at her door, before the door was slowly inched forward, a small house elf standing just inside her room, bowing deeply, "Young Mistress... Master Nicholae wishes you downstairs in ten minutes. He says you will most certainly be late should you take much longer..." She squeaked, her large eyes staring down at the floor below her feet, her ears laying against her head.

Dawn shook her head and smirked lightly, "Stop that bowing, Erene. Stand up straight. I'll be down straight away... I just need to check on Emiko and make sure he's fed, okay?" Her smirk stayed in place, though the annoyance fled from her eyes to be replaced by a slightly reassuring glint, "Now, get out of here and let me finish getting ready." She ordered, but her voice held none of the firm authority her father, Nicholae Chandler, often showed with the house elves.

She watched as Elene nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind her, before the girl rolled her eyes, _I swear... The elves really must stop BOWING to me... I don't care what they do around Nicholae, but it makes me just a bit uncomfortable... _She thought before smoothing out her dark jeans, fitting snugly at her small waist before bagging around her long, slender legs, reaching the tops of her feet, clad only in a pair of dark black socks. Her eyes studied her reflection, as her hands smoothed the front of her black tank-top that was placed under an unbuttoned hunter-green blouse, made of a smooth silk, that feel to her thighs. This was how she often dressed, the loose clothing meant to cover her slender, feminine frame, for the most part, completely developed, as she was now fifteen, soon to be sixteen, years old.

Before she left her room, she grabbed her wand and tucked it safely into the drawer of the table by her queen-sized, four poster bed, her eyes scanning the room for the small black and grey kitten she called Emiko. He was under the bed, peeking out at her with his pale blue eyes, purring softly. She smiled softly and shook her head, "I'm off to keep them company. Thank Merlin Lyriara, Heydon, and Sai will be there, eh?" She smirked once more and turned from the room, slamming her door behind her.

"Dawn. Must you slam your door like that?" Nicholae demanded when she reached the last stair, stepping onto the first floor of Chandler Estate. His eyes, the same onxy color as his daughter's, narrowed into irritated slits when the girl shrugged, "And, I have asked you before not to do _that_, either. Now, let me see your hands..." He demanded, arching a brow and running a frustrated hand through his ebony hair, falling about his own darkly tanned face. It was rather obvious from where young Dawn had inherited her looks.

She sighed and held out her hands, stubbornly turning the palm up, when she knew he was referring to her nails, which she had yet again painted and designed. The long, manicured nails were painted a dark black with a deep crimson rose designed by her mother in the center of each nail, the rose itself in full-bloom with a long, twisted stem. It looked oddly like the rose tattooed on the back of her right shoulder, though her father had yet to see this, as she wore either a longer-sleeved shirt, or a cloak over it.

Nicholae took her hands roughly in his own and turned them over so her palms were down, instead of up towards the ceiling and out of his view, "Dawn..." He growled when he saw the polish and the design, "I don't know who has taught you to do such nonsense, but I truly wish you would _stop_ doing this to your nails..." He muttered, letting go of her hand and shaking his head, "We'll discuss that later, though. Into the sitting room. Our guests have already started to arrive, while you were in your room..." He rolled his eyes and took her by the shoulders, forcing her forward and to the door of the spacious sitting room.

Dawn wrenched her shoulders from his grasp, glaring back at him before turning her gaze back to the inside of the room, moving her eyes from the polished hardwood floor to the crimson, velvet drapes decorating the floor to ceiling windows on either side of the room. Bookshelves lined the room, as well, and in the center of the far well, right between two large windows, was a fireplace, unused right now, the summer months making it unnecessary.

Finally looking towards the center of the room, Dawn noticed that none of those she wished to see had yet to arrive. The furniture in the room consisted of two couches, one facing the other, and two chairs on either side of the couches, facing the two chairs on the other side, a long coffee table in the center of this display. The four chairs and the two couches were all covered in the same crimson velvet, much like that hanging from the windows, contrasting nicely with the light mocha-colored walls.

In the chair on the far end of the coffee table, a boy of sixteen sat, his silver eyes fixed on Nicholae and Dawn, one brow arched slightly. He stood silently and smirked, running a hand through his pale, white-blonde hair so that his bangs fell over his forehead and into one eye, "Mister Chandler..." He nodded, his gaze shifting to the girl in front of Nicholae, "Dawn..." He muttered, before sitting back in his chair and templing his fingers beneat his chin, a smirk forming on his lips.

Nicholae's own lips curved into a slight smirk, "Draco. I trust your mother is doing well. I her your father has successfully broken out of Azkaban, along with the others he managed to get caught at the Ministry recently..." He snarled, arching a brow. Nicholae had never been too keen on Lucius Malfoy, but his blunder in the Ministry had intensified such a dislike, and should he come face to face with the man, there was very likely to be a rivalry started between the Malfoy family and the Chandler family.

Draco nodded once, dropping his arms to rest on the arms of his chair, "Yes, Sir... He's been called here, actually... Along with Mum..." He murmured, his eyes betraying his fear for his parents, though Dawn was the only one to notice this quick flash of emotion. Lucius had gotten many of Voldemort's best put into Hogwarts and had not succeeded in delivering, or even hearing, the prophecy. The Dark Lord was not happy with the Malfoys at that moment.

Nicholae's lips curved into a frown, "Wonderful..." He growled, turning from the room to go on to the room next to the Sitting room, where it had been arranged for the Death Eater's to meet secretly with Voldemort. His hands had clenched into fists and his long, black robe snapped behind him as he left the two.

Dawn rolled her eyes and went over to sit on the end of the couch, farthest from where Draco sat in his chair, bending her legs at the knees and tucking her feet beneath her. She said nothing to the sixteen year old boy, propping her elbow on the arm of the couch and resting her cheek against her closed fist, her nails pressing gently against her palm as she did so.

The two sat in silence until a girl Dawn's age stepped through the doorway, a grin full of mischief fixed on her face, her grey-green eyes glittering with amusement, "Dawn Chandler. You're in deep, mate. You haven't written me, yet, this summer..." She teased, flicking away a strand of dark, straw-colored hair, the strands reaching to her shoulders. Her hands rested on her small hips, thumbs resting in the belt loops of her black shorts, her long legs peeking out from the bottoms, until the were covered once more by her black socks and tennis shoes.

Dawn looked up, a grin slipping over her features, "Lyriara Avani... Don't even try it... We've barely been out of school two weeks, now." She protested, jumping to her feet and smirking lightly, "Now, are you going to hug me and say hello, or continue to scold me?" She asked, pursing her lips into a small pout.

Draco rolled his eyes, thankful to see Crabbe and Goyle step around Lyriara, exchange confused looks, and walk over to sit down. Crabbe sat in the chair beside Draco, while Goyle took a seat on the end of the couch beside Malfoy, "Have a good summer, boys?" Draco asked with a smirk, though his gaze was fixed absently on Dawn, a curious glint in his eyes.

Lyriara seemed to consider this for a moment, before nodding once, "You're right. Forget the scolding. I did enough of it last year at school..." She teased, stepping forward and wrapping her friend into a hug, before the two seperated and took seats in the chairs opposite Draco and Crabbe.

Dawn shook her head, laughing softly, before looking up and brushing a strand of hair from her eyes, "Something the matter, Malfoy?" She asked him, quirking a brow and tilting her head a bit to the side, causing Lyriara to smirk slightly and roll her eyes.

Draco narrowed his eyes, wiping the curiousity easily from his eyes, "What? Of course nothing is the matter, Chandler..." He snapped, folding his arms over his chest, "I don't see why Nicholae tried acting so polite, though. The entire Wizarding Community knows of his hatred towards my father at this point... You _do_ keep up with what goes on, don't you, Avani? With your mother being a bloody muggle and all..." He smirked, Crabbe and Goyle grunting in agreement before laughing, their reaction a bit slow, but still there.

Lyriara growled softly, glaring at Draco for a moment before rolling her eyes, "It's not even worth it, Malfoy..." She muttered, lifting her gaze when a small cough could be heard from the doorway, coming from a girl who seemed to be only twelve years old, though her small frame and stature made her look much younger, with dark black hair, cut off at her shoulders, streaked with silver highlights. Her dark brown eyes scanned the room, a small frown on her pale lips. The young girl was Sai Chandler, the only cousin of three that Dawn knew how to tolerate.

Before she could speak, two others stepped behind her, one male and one female. The girl seemed to be Dawn's age, if not a bit younger, considering her own form hadn't quite finished developing, yet. She wore a tight black tank-top, that showed about an inch of her pale, flat stomach, and a black skirt that reached to mid-thigh, while black leather boots hugged her calves to her knees. About her slender neck was a brown beaded necklace, a onxy star hanging at her collarbone. Her long, stick-straight hair was an odd, brown-tinted, silver in color and fell to her waist, falling over the left of her copper-brown eyes.

The male resembled the girl standing beside him greatly, though standing much taller. He seemed to be in his early twenties, with a complexion just as fair as the fifteen year old girls, while the younger, Sai, had a darker complexion. He wore a tight black shirt on his lean upper-body and baggy black jeans on his legs, a cloak clasped about his neck, along with a necklace matching that of the older girl beside him. His own copper-colored eyes narrowed at those already in the room before he stepped forward, moving easily around Sai, and walked to the empty couch, sitting without saying a word. His own oddly colored hair matched the older girl's hair in coloring, while falling to the base of his neck and into his right eye.

The girl stepped forward as well, a smirk creeping over her lips as she spotted Draco, one slender brow arching, "Hmn... Draco Malfoy, isn't it? I've heard a lot about you from Father... We'll be going to Hogwarts this year..." She said absently, walking over to sit beside the older boy she'd arrived with, though she indicated Sai when she'd referred to 'we.'

Sai rolled her eyes and smiled brightly at Dawn, who looked rather shocked at this tidbit of information, "Yeah... Kyanna's ruined the big surprise, Dawn..." She muttered, rushing forward and climbing up to sit with Dawn, glaring at Kyanna, "You weren't supposed to know, yet..." Her lips pursed into a displeased pout, and Dawn's eyes caught an amusement glint in the silver eyes of the boy across from her.

Dawn groaned softly and looked over at the now smirking Kyanna, and shook her head, "Oh, bloody hell... I can't wait." She muttered, sarcasm dripping from her voice, her dark eyes clashing with Kyanna's lighter gaze. Dawn clamped her lips together and shook her head, closing her eyes for a moment, before looking to the boy, "And, you, Kente... You've finished school, correct?"

Kente smirked and nodded once, "Yes, Dawn. I've finished school. I do feel sorry for Sai and Kyanna. Going to Hogwarts, instead of Durmstrang. Kyanna's going to miss out on her sixth and seventh year there, and Sai will only have one year at Durmstrang to compare Hogwarts to. I can't believe Father would switch them from such a good school such as Durmstrang to a school that only teaches to _defend_ Dark magic..." He muttered, eyes narrowing slighlty.

Before Dawn could speak, however, another teenager appeared at the doorway. This one was a tall, lean boy with a lightly tanned complexion, and sapphire blue eyes, the identical pools scanning the room before coming to rest on Dawn, a smirk slipping over his lips. He reached up and moved a few strands of ebony hair from his forehead, arching a brow, "Dawn Chandler?" He asked, stepping inside, before shaking his head, "I'm Aubrey Masters... Your father has told me a lot about you..." He informed her when she arched a brow in question.

The girl barely resisted the urge to smack herself in the forehead, before looking around the room, all but Kente watching her now. She felt her cheeks flush, coloring the skin a faint pink against her dark skin, "Oi. That's great, Aubrey. I'm ecstatic to know my father is discussing me, now..." She said with a roll of her eyes, making the boy's smirk deepen.

"Right, then. You'll find out why we were talking about you soon, whether you know now or not..." He stepped in front of her chair and took her hand with his, pressing his lips to the back of her hand before releasing it and sitting on the end of the couch beside Dawn's chair, chuckling at the glare he received from the young Sai, "What's wrong, little one? Don't like me?" He asked, a faux hurt look in his eyes, "I would understand. I've never liked children, anyway..."

Dawn glared at him and shook her head, "Leave Sai alone, Masters... She's my cousin, and I don't appreciate people messing with her, and you're no exception..." She snapped, wrapping her arms about the child's small waist, "I don't see why you all had to ocme along, anyway... Our parents could have just met and I could have stayed in my room as I normally do..." She muttered, her mood having taken a nose-dive.

"Well, fine, then, my dear Dawn." A girl's voice came from behind her, and Dawn's gaze flicked back to land on the owner of the voice. She was tall, probably as tall as Dawn, anyway, and had an athletic figure with a complexion somewhere between pale and tanned. Her hazel eyes held a teasing glint and her burgandy hair framed her face, falling just past her shoulders in long layers, "Don't want me here... I feel unloved. Don't you, Avani?" She asked, arching a brow.

Lyriara laughed, "Oh, yes, I do... She makes me feel most unwelcome..." She answered, smirking at Dawn, "We only agreed to come to see our dear friend, who hasn't written us in TWO weeks... I am still very hurt about that, by the way." She joked, her eyes glittering once more.

Dawn rolled her eyes and stood, letting go of Sai and putting the girl in the chair in her spot, before turning to the newcomer, "Why, Heydon Shardae... I simply met those around me with little to no brain power in this room. Namely..." She swept her arm about to indicate Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Kente, Kyanna, and Aubrey, before continuing, "I never would have minded had it been just you, Lyriara, and Sai. It wouldn't have been so bad had Myrah, Brialah, and Adeena showed up, either."

Aubrey rolled his eyes and stood, "You speak as if we are not in the room. None of us here are stupid..." His eyes flicked to Crabbe and Goyle, before smirking and looking back to Dawn, "Well, most of us, anyway... Besides, you don't even know me. How do you know you don't like me, eh?" He asked her with a smug smirk, arching a brow.

Dawn's cheeks flushed pink for a moment before the girl's eyes narrowed up at him, "Oh, shove it, Masters... I don't know you. You're right. But, that doesn't mean I want to, either." She added, putting her hands on her hips. After a moment of her dark eyes clashing with Aubrey's sapphire gaze, she turned back to Heydon and smiled, "Now. Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" She asked, arching a brow.

Heydon rolled her eyes, catching Draco smirking at Aubrey, who had taken his seat once more beside Goyle, "Oh, I think I was saying something about you not wanting us to be here. But, that was in the past. Now..." She stepped forward and the two hugged, "That's better..." She grinned and sat on the end of the couch beside Lyriara's chair, Kyanna arching a brow in irritation, but Heydon ignoring her.

Dawn laughed, taking her seat once more, Sai moving back to her lap, "My, my... You two are outnumbered, eh?" She teased, looking at Lyriara and Heydon, pretty much ignoring the others, "Two Gryffindors... I'm a Slytherin. I know Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle are, as well... Kyanna and Sai, and then Aubrey... I have no idea what house the three of you belong to, though. Want to tell me?" She asked, smiling reluctantly at the boy, then Kyanna, and finally looking down at Sai, her smile genuine.

Sai nodded quickly, being the first to speak, "Professor Dumbledore told me and Kyanna in our letter that we would both be placed in Slytherin. I'll be with you, Dawn." She grinned, clasping her hands together in excitement, looking up at Dawn, who smiled and nodded at the younger girl.

Kyanna rolled her eyes, looking at the younger girl before her gaze flicked to Dawn, "Yes... Bloody brilliant. We'll get to be in the same house as our dear cousin... Though, I'd have rather stayed at Durmstrang. My classes were getting interesting. Now, I'm going to Hogwarts and all I'll learn is a whole lot of nothing." She muttered, her eyes shining with displeasure.

Dawn shrugged, looking to Aubrey, who smirked lightly at her and shook his head, "I'm hurt, Dawn. I'm a Slytherin, as well. I'm even in your year. Yet, you don't know I'm in the same house as you..." He clicked his tongue, before chuckling softly, "No matter... You do now and maybe the two of us will see more of one another at school. I certainly hope so, anyway."

Heydon made a gagging noise and Lyriara nodded her agreement, before laughing lightly. Dawn's cheeks heated up once more before her eyes rolled in annoyance, "We'll see, Masters, but don't get your hopes up, or anything stupid like that..." She mirrored his smirk with one of her own, Sai laughing at this exchange.

The room fell silent after this, but it did not remain so for long, as a figure appeared in the doorway. This time it was no teenager, but an adult. Nicholae Chandler, to be more exact. His eyes narrowed at each one in the room, before he spoke, his voice low, "The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you... All of you." He said, glaring at those in the room, waiting for them to get up and follow him.

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **_Sorry everyone... It's a bit of a cliffhanger, but you know I love you, anyway. You'll just have to tune in next chapter to see what happens when Dawn, Lyriara, Heydon, Kente, Kyanna, Sai, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Aubrey meet with Lord Voldemort himself. It has something to do with a certain mission. So, this is where I warn you... Our next chapter starts with the spoilers you will see if you have yet to read the sixth book. Enjoy. Review! It would be most appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _As I said earlier, in my first chapter... I do not own any of the characters or settings thought up in the imagination of J.k. Rowling. I have said this before, you know? But, I continue... Because I do not wish to be sued by the scary lawyer people-men. Now... On with the story._

Chapter Two 

Sai stood from Dawn's lap, allowing the older girl to stand as well. As she did, Sai's hand found her's and her small fingers latched onto Dawn's hand. Dawn looked down at her young cousin and pulled her to her side, gripping her hand reassuringly, "It's okay, Sai..." She murmured, trying to convince the younger girl, though at the same time, trying to convince herself.

She stepped forward, the others in the room following her to stand before Nicholae. Without a word, the man turned on his heel, his long robe snapping behind him, and led them into the next room. This was Nicholae's study, though little could be seen in the dimly lit room. The only thing permitting any light was the cracks in the curtains and the lit ends of the wands belonging to the occupants of the room.

Nicholae looked down at his daughter and Sai, still clutching to her cousin. He caught Dawn's eye and shook his head, "She has to go with Marcus for now. You're to come with me. Children... Get with your parents and stay quiet." He demanded, his tone harsh and leaving no room for arguement.

Dawn reluctantly released Sai's hand and watched as the young girl followed Kyanna and Kente to stand with their father and Nicholae's older brother, Marcus Chandler. Dawn's gaze scanned the room as she followed Nicholae, her arms folded over her chest. Her father and her Uncle Marcus, as well as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were the first she saw that she recognized. When her gaze landed on Bellatrix Lestrange, an almost inaudible growl formed in her throat, earning her a displeased glare from her father. She quieted instantly and looked around once more, seeing Lyriara and Heydon's fathers standing together. Crabbe and Goyle now stood with their own fathers.

The only one Dawn did not recognize was an older man with dark hair, lined with grey streaks. His eyes were a piecing blue-violet. He could only be that Aubrey boy's father. This made the girl smirk lightly, before she stood quietly before her father, her eyes finally landing on the man that stood in the center of the room. It was none other than Lord Voldemort, himself. His eerie crimson slits looked about the room at the children that had entered, a sneer forming on his lips.

"Well... Now that we are finally all here..." He murmured, his voice sounding much like a seprant's hiss, "I suppose you will all want to know why I summoned you here today. Normally I would simply speak with your parents and leave well enough alone. But, today, I needed a special mission taken care of, and I think one of you would be best suited for the job..." He paused, his eyes landing on Draco Malfoy, a burning hatred appearing in the Dark Lord's eyes.

The boy seemed to shrink back a bit before straightening his shoulders and lifting his chin, his proud arrogance evident once more. After a moment, Lord Voldemort began to speak once more, his gaze never moving from the younger Malfoy, "You, Draco Malfoy... You shall carry out this mission for me..." Before he continued, his gaze flicked to Lucius Malfoy, then back to the boy, "You will find a way for my Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts. Not only will you do this... But, it will be you who will finish off Albus Dumbledore... He's become quite a bother lately and I need him out of the way..."

Draco's eyes widened, as did those of the other teenagers around the room. Narcissa Malfoy gave a small, strangled gasp, her hand flying to Draco's shoulder, but the boy shrugged her off, looking over at the Dark Lord, "I accept this mission for my Lord..." He murmured, giving a small boy.

Dawn shook her head and looked up at her father, frowning slightly. His eyes caught hers and within them shone a warning not to speak. She looked down at the floor and narrowed her eyes. How could Voldemort expect a child to succeed where he could not? Was this simply revenge on the elder Malfoy? Dawn clamped her lips together, though her eyes shone with hatred for the Dark Lord standing before her, despite her dislike for the one chosen to take the mission.

Voldemort nodded, seeminly satisfied and looked around the room once more, "Now... As for the rest of you. You will assist young Draco in any way he sees fit. You will also report to me through your parents should anything go wrong. And, if I hear of anyone speaking of this matter to anyone not involved... I will find out, and you will be punished. Now, you are dismissed. All of you, but Draco." He said, a twisted amusement shining in his eyes.

Dawn shivered slightly, a bit disturbed by what she had just heard, but hurried from the room, not having to be told more than once. Before the door closed behind her and the others, she saw Draco step into the center of the room in front of Voldemort and bare his left forearm.

"Dawn...?" A small voice came from beside her, belonging to Sai, who was followed closely by Lyriara and Heydon, "Why does Dumbledore have to be gotten rid of? You told me he was nice..." Confusion was evident in the child's face, so naive even for the age of twelve. Her hand soon found Dawn's once more, and the older girl could feel the small hand shaking from fear within her own.

Dawn shook her head, squeezing Sai's hand in her own, "He is, Sai. He's very kind... The best Headmaster Hogwarts could have. But, Voldemort doesn't really care about that... Dumbledore's getting in the way of his plans, therefore, Dumbledore must be eliminated. It's kind of a barmy idea, but it's the way that bloke thinks." She explained, Lyriaran and Heydon remaining silent, neither of the two looking too thrilled at the prospect of losing their Headmaster.

"Barmy? It's brilliant. Having a student do it. No one would ever think of it." This time it was Aubrey who had spoken, a smirk on his face, "Though, it is rather cruel. But, if Dumbledore would have justed minded his own business and left the Dark Lord to his work, it wouldn't have to be done." He arched a brow at Sai and then looked back to Dawn, "Surely you see the brilliance in his plan? Dumbledore would never harm any student of his. No matter what their intentions."

Dawn said nothing for a moment, only glared at him, pulling Sai closer to her side, "No one here asked you, Masters, and I didn't care to know your opinion on the matter. What makes it worse, is the fact that I seriously disagree with you. His plan is _not_ brilliant. It is anything but brilliant. It is sadistic, cruel, and wrong." She hissed, leading Sai and her two friends back into the Sitting room, where Kyanna and Kente already sat, speaking in low voices.

Aubrey simply shrugged and walked away from her, sitting down with Kente and Kyanna, a frown on his features, "Your uncle was right... She's even more beautiful than he mentioned, though. She has the attitude he spoke of, of course..." He smirked lightly, watching Dawn as she sat down beside Lyriara and Heydon, pulling Sai back onto her lap, "And so caring of that sister of your's... She'll probably make a wonderful mother..."

Kente rolled his eyes, smirking lightly, "Well, it's a good thing you like her, then, Aubrey. Uncle Nicholae told me of his plan to speak with your father about an arranged marriage contract between you and my dear cousin, Dawn. Of course, I told Kyanna. Sai is the only one who knows nothing of it. She'd only tell Dawn, and Dawn would throw a fit."

It was Kyanna's turn to smirk as she shook her head, "Throw a fit? That's an understatement. But, yes, it's a good thing you like her, Aubrey. It only makes things that much easier. I'm sure, in time, Dawn will grow to like you, as well. She has no other romantic interest right now, as far as Uncle Nicholae can see... I'd be careful, though. She doesn't have the same opinions of the Dark Lord as we do. She's been around those Gryffindors far too long."

Aubrey nodded at this, looking over at Lyriara and Heydon, then back at the brother and sister before him, "Ah, yes. The goody-goody Gryffindors. Well, you will be attending Hogwarts this year, Kyanna. Surely you and I can find some way to cut off her connections to the Gryffindors, eh?" A wicked glint entered his eyes as he looked to Dawn, a smirk curling at his lips.

Kyanna grinned, a pleased look in her gaze, "Oh, yes. I'm quite certain we'll come up with something..." As she said this, the group were joined by Draco Malfoy once more, a look of pride on his face, masking his earlier pain.

On his left forearm stood the mark of the Dark Lord, himself, a brand which showed that Malfoy had accepted the mission given to him. Though, Voldemort had made sure Draco's mark had been especially painful because of the trouble Lucius Malfoy had caused him in the past. Now, Draco stood in the doorway, a smug smirk on his face, looking at the others.

Crabbe and Goyle instantly stood to their feet, making room for Draco on the couch between them, questioning looks in their eyes, something that looked like concern for their leader shining in their dark gazes, as well. Draco made his way over and sat between them, leaning back against the cushions of the couch, propping his feet on the table before him and folding his arms over his chest.

Dawn looked up when he entered and arched a brow, shaking her head at the sight of the Dark Mark, biting down on her lower lip, "Way to go, Malfoy. Pledge your alliegance to a force bound to fall in the end..." She quipped, standing and smirking lightly, Sai standing at her side, clutching the sleeve of her shirt, pulling it off her shoulder a bit.

Draco shook his head, silver eyes clashing with Dawn's obsidian gaze, "Don't be foolish, Chandler. The only ones standing in his way are Dumbledore, who as you heard, won't be around for much longer, and then the precious Potter. But, what challenge is he to the Dark Lord when anyone in this room could quite possibly out duel him, including your young shadow there?" He smirked, nodding toward Sai.

When the child heard this, she straightened and pursed her lips in a frown, "Shove off, Malfoy..." She grumbled, dropping her eyes to the ground and letting go of Dawn's sleeve, "I'm not her shadow..." Her protests were feeble and unconvincing, however.

Dawn glared down at the boy, before looking back at her friends, "Come on... Let these gits fend for themselves. We'll go to my room and the two of you can meet Emiko... Mum gave him to me when I got home from school..." She told them, forcing a half-smile, then looking back at Draco and his cronies, "Remember this, Malfoy... You are going up against the one Wizard that even Voldemort, himself, fears. And, you are only a boy. Do you honestly think you will succeed? Dumbledore will not kill you, but your precious Dark Lord will not hesitate to do away with one who is of no use to him."

Without another word, the girl led her two friends and her youngest cousin from the room, leaving a very uneasy Malfoy behind to mask his worry behind a cold glare. He brushed off Crabbe and Goyle's half-witted comments, not even listening to them, before standing and looking at the three speaking in hushed tones. Kente looked up at him and smirked, "Don't listen to my cousin, Malfoy. She knows not of what she speaks. You will have plenty of help in your mission..."

Though his words were meant to be reassuring, his eyes shone with a malicious amusement at Dawn's earlier outburst, knowing that what she said was more than true.

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** _Well, there you have it, folks. The end of another part of the thrilling adventures of Dawn Nyria Chandler. Okay. Maybe not so thrilling, but oh well. I can say they are, even if it is not true. Well, anyway... Please review. That would be nice. I want to know what you think. Constructive criticism would be great. Until next time, adieu._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _As I have said before, I do not own any of the characters created by J.k. Rowling, and the same goes for this chapter. Nothing has changed since I posted Chapter Two... Not that I know of, anyway. So, just enjoy the story already, would you? _

** Chapter Three **

A knock was heard on Dawn's door, and the girl looked up from where she sat on her bed, the small grey kitten sitting in her lap, "Yes? Who's there?" She demanded, her tone sharp and unfeeling, much like she'd heard her father speak many times before. Lyriara, Sai, and Heydon exchanged glances before looking at Dawn, who quickly shifted her eyes back to the door at the looks she was receiving from the other three girls.

Without bothering to reply to his daughter's abrupt reply, Nicholae pushed open the door to Dawn's bedroom, eyes narrowed in irritation, "Dawn, it's time for Lyriara and Heydon to be on their way. I'm sure you'll see plenty more of them over the summer, if you and your mother have your way. Now, get ready for dinner. The Masters and the Malfoys are staying to eat with us tonight, as well as your cousins. Marcus must head home, though, so they'll be staying the night. Your mother thought it would be a nice idea. She tried having me allow your friends to stay as well, but in all honesty, I don't want them here..." He smirked, completely ignoring the fact that the ones he spoke of were sitting in the same room as he, each of the two glaring at the older man, though not daring to respond.

Dawn stood quickly, knocking Emiko from her lap and onto the bed, and put her hands on her hips, "I don't care whether or not you like my friends, Father, but I would ask that you kindly keep your opinions to yourself when they're in the same room as you. You would think a wizard of such standing would have better manners than that..." She hissed, rolling her eyes, before looking to Lyriara and Heydon, "Owl me soon, girls? And, I'll have it worked out so the two of you, as well as Myrah, Brialah, and Adeena, can come to stay awhile, as soon as possible..." She shot an angry glare at her father before shrugging and turning to her closet.

Lyriara and Heydon nodded, each of them standing and hurrying past Nicholae to go to their parents. Neither of the two minded leaving Chandler Estate. The only downside was their visit with Dawn was over for the time being, but it was pointless to think Hayley would not have them back soon.

Dawn was less than happy with her father at that moment, and he smirked at the thought, before he too turned to leave, "Clean yourself up, Dawn. I won't have you coming to dinner in those sloppy clothes, especially with our guests present. Sai, you will come with me while Dawn gets ready. I'm sure you can part from her long enough for that, can't you?" His voice came out an less-than-amused sneer, the man displeased at the fact that the girl was so attatched to his daughter, thinking that perhaps that was why Dawn was so reluctant to join with the Death Eaters. That, and those ignorant girls she insisted upon hanging around so often.

Sai nodded and followed Nicholae from the room, looking back once at Dawn, before the door closed behind her, leaving Dawn on her own to change for dinner. Her cheeks flushed crimson and her eyes burned with anger. Ripping the door to her closet open, she stepped inside, glancing quickly over the clothes before her. Without much thought, she yanked a dark black, denim skirt from it's hanger.

Pulling her pants from her legs, she replaced them with the skirt, the hem reaching to mid-thigh, showing off her long legs, instead of hiding them as she normally did. Looking down at the shirt she had on, she rolled her eyes, before a smirk made it's way across her face. Turning back to the clothing before her, she arched a brow, a mischievious gleam in her dark eyes.

A moment later, she found the deep, burgandy halter top, made of a smooth slik and tying about her neck. When she pulled it on in place of the other shirts, she found that it fit her snugly, but that wasn't what she'd been going for. Walking from the closet, she walked to her mirror, turning her back to it and looking on her shoulder.

'_Perfect... It's in plain sight... Bloody hell, will Father have a fit when he sees this, but he can't. He has guests..._' At this thought, her smirk deepened, her eyes fixed on the reflection of the roses, it's crimson petals in bloom and it's ebony stems curling and wrapping about the bud.

The last touch she added to this outfit of her's was a pair of black leather boots that would hug her shins to just under her knees. Checking her image in the mirror, she pulled her hair into a tight braid, curling the two strands of blonde quickly and letting them hang on either side of her face, while the braid fell down the center of her back, "I'm ready, Father... The question is, are you ready?" She smirked once more and spun on her heel, pushing open her bedroom door and storming down the hallway, her anger still burning in her eyes and in her mind, though now anger was accompanied by amusement at the expression she suspected her father would have when he discovered her own 'mark,' much different than the one he wished to have put on her arm.

Her parents, her cousins, the Malfoys, and the Masters were already seated at the table, Mr. Masters and Nicholae talking quietly to one another, while Hayley made conversation with Narcissa and Lucius. Sai sat quietly between Kyanna and Kente, while Draco sat talking with Aubrey, Kente sitting quietly listening to their conversation on that years Quidditch team.

When Dawn entered the room, her smirk still in place, her eyes caught on her father's. His own gaze darkened but he held his tongue, only having seen the outfit of choice his daughter had put on. When she stepped forward and took a seat across from Aubrey and beside Malfoy, Nicholae's gaze caught on the design on his daughter's shoulder, and his eyes narrowed, anger rising into his eyes. Yet, Nicholae remained quiet, for now. He'd talk with Dawn later, knowing she had only done this to evoke his anger.

When he did not react as she'd anticipated, Dawn frowned, propping her elbow on the table in front of her and resting her chin in her open palm, for the moment not realizing Aubrey and Draco's conversation had been cut off when she'd sat down. Now, looking up, she arched a brow, and dropped her arm into her lap, smirking slightly, "Hey, Masters. Hullo, Malfoy. What were the two of you talking about, then?" She turned her head to look at Draco, cocking her head to one side in a faux innocent gesture, considering their less-than-friends status.

Aubrey smirked lightly, looking across at her and arching a brow, "Hmm, don't you look lovely, my dearest Dawn. I was waiting for you to show up. Draco and I were simply discussing the possible recruits for the Quidditch team this year. There must be a way to beat Gryffindor, even with Potter on their side."

Draco rolled his eyes, catching Aubrey's gaze move over Dawn's form quickly before returning to her face, the other boy's smirk widening. This only made Draco's lips crease into a frown, distaste evident on his features. Despite his lack of fondness for the girl at his side, he liked the boy across from her even less, despite conversing with him frequently, mostly about Quidditch.

Dawn narrowed her eyes, a dangerous glint entering her eyes as she caught Aubrey's shifted gaze as well, "Keep your eyes to yourself, Masters..." She growled, lowering her voice and tapping the toe of her boot roughly against his shin, making him wince and let out a low yelp, drawing a chuckle from Malfoy, and the attention of the others at the table.

"Everything alright, Aubrey?" Nicholae asked in a sickly sweet tone, eyes narrowed and fixed on Dawn, before looking over to the boy, "Or, do you normally yell randomly at the dinner table?" This question earned quite a few amused looks around the table, on all faces except for Mr. Masters, Aubrey, Kente, and Kyanna.

Aubrey quickly shook his head, swallowing quickly before speaking, "I'm sorry, Mr. Chandler. Everything's perfectly alright." Once he was sure the other conversations had been resumed and that he would not be heard, he looked back to Dawn, "You'll regret that move, Chandler..." He growled out, brushing his dark hair from one eye.

Dawn shook her head and held his gaze, her gaze full of a silent, stubborn defiance, her head cocking to one side. Slowly, a smirk slid over her lips, "Oh, I'm sure I won't, Masters. I'd love to see you try, though. It could prove to be quite entertaining... Now, Malfoy, what were you saying about this year's Quidditch team? I didn't think you'd need anyone new this year..." She turned away from Aubrey, quite obviously ignoring him for the time being, her attention focused on the platinum-haired boy, smirking over at Aubrey.

He shrugged and arched a brow at her sudden interest in the Quidditch team, "No. We'll be looking for two new members to the team this year, both chasers. Slytherin's got a new captain, too..." He smirked at this, and it was evident to Dawn that the new captain would be Draco, "I already know, because Snape told me before we left Hogwarts. I'll keep Crabbe and Goyle as Beaters, and me as Seeker. As for our other chaser, that's Aubrey, here, then we'll need two more. And, of course, our Keeper is Myrah..."

Dawn smirked and nodded, "Yes, I know about Myrah being Keeper. She's all the time talking about how much she loves Quidditch..." She murmured thoughtfully, "So, Captain Malfoy, when are try-outs, anyway? Myrah's bean teaching me a bit about Quidditch, and I'm a pretty good flier. Mum was a Chaser in school for Gryffindor, anyway..."

Draco arched a brow at this and shook his head, still unsure where her sudden interest in Quidditch had come from, but not entirely sure it was a bad thing, either, "Hmmm, probably the second week of school, on a Friday, most likely. I wouldn't mind watching you fly. You can't be half bad if Myrah's taught you the ropes..." He quipped, looking over at Aubrey, who was growing restless, not liking being left out of the conversation, or being ignored for one Dawn so obviously didn't like.

Dawn noticed this and shook her head, smirking lightly, shifting in her own seat, "Brilliant. I'll be looking forward to them, then." She told him, forming a half-smile before catching her father's eyes. He didn't look pleased, either, any more than Aubrey did. Why were they so anxious that she not talk to Draco Malfoy? Rolling her eyes, she sat back in her seat, folding her arms over her chest.

Aubrey smirked and leaned forward, "Dawn, would you like to go for a walk with me after dinner? Maybe show me around the Estate?" He cocked a brow and chuckled softly, waiting for her answer.

Dawn looked down the table at her father, who seemed to have cut off his conversation with Mr. Masters, and was watching her, instead. Then, her gaze fell on Sai, and a smile passed her lips, "Sure. I'll go for a walk with you. That sounds nice..." Without saying anything else to him, she turned to the side, "Malfoy? Want to come see the Estate, too? Might as well do it all at once. That way I don't have to do it twice. Sai, you can come, too. I'd like you to come..." She smirked, arching a brow at Sai, who quickly grinned and nodded, agreeing to go without hesitation.

Draco shrugged once before nodding, "Sure. Fine. Mother needed to talk to your mother about something, and I believe Father wanted to speak with Nicholae, as well. So, sure I'll come and see the Estate, Chandler..." He smirked, amused by the angry expression appearing on Aubrey's face when both Draco and Sai agreed to tag along, and at the fact that Dawn had invited them to come along in the first place.

"Something wrong, Aubrey?" Dawn asked, biting her lower lip and dropping her gaze to fix on her hands, folded in her lap. She did this simply to hide the amusement dancing in her own onyx gems, before pushing her plate away and standing from her place, "Oi, I'll meet you guys outside, then. I'm all done..."

She hadn't eaten much. But, she hadn't had much of an appetite with Aubrey watching her so intently. Walking to the closet nearest the front door, she grabbed a cloak and wrapped it about her shoulders, the warm material on her skin making her feel more comfortable and at ease. With this accomplished, she moved back to wait for the others, leaning against the wall near the entrance to the dining room, her gaze on the ground at her feet.

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** _Well, how did you enjoy this new addition to the story? I know it's been awhile since I last updated, but I hope you've still got your patience with me. I'll begin working on my fourth chapter as soon as possible. Promise. But, review if you have time, and I'm sure you'll see me a bit more motivated. Heehee. Just playing with you, but I would like some reviews on this story._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters created by J.k. Rowling in her books. Haven't I said this before, eh? Hmm. Yes, I do think I have said this before, but I say it again, because I don't wish to be sued by the scary lawyers with their shiny briefcases... Enjoy!_

** Chapter Four **

Dawn didn't have to wait long before she was joined by Draco, Aubrey, and Sai. Neither Draco, nor Aubrey looked very happy about having to walk with the other. The second Sai was out the door of the dining room, she raced forward, clasping onto Dawn's waist in a hug, "I hate having dinner with your father, Dawn. He's so stiff..." She mumbled. At her own home, she never had to eat dinner with her family. She'd simply eat with the house elves, or in her room by herself.

Dawn shook her head and returned her cousin's hug, "I know, Sai, sweetie. I don't like dining with Father any more than you do, I assure you..." She smiled and disengaged herself from the younger girl, "So, boys, ready for the tour?" She teased, cocking her head to one side, "No fighting, or I'll have to call Father to seperate the two of you." She added, noticing the glares the two kept sending one another.

Draco shrugged and rolled his eyes, "Right, Chandler. Masters isn't worth my time. I wouldn't want to soil my robes fighting someone as low, or as weak as him..." He sneered, silver eyes gleaming dangerously as they narrowed in Aubrey's direction.

Aubrey chuckled at this and stepped forward, slipping an arm about Dawn's waist, "Ah, I'm sure that's why you would not fight me, Malfoy. Perhaps it is because you do not have your baboons around to help you in your fight? Otherwise you would have no chance... Besides, I'm the one allowed to do magic. You won't be allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts for quite awhile. Remember that one, Malfoy..." He warned, pulling Dawn closer to his side.

Sai pursed her lips together in a displeased frown, folding her arms over her chest, her own eyes narrowing up at the much taller Slytherin boy at having stolen Dawn from her. When Draco noticed this, he stepped forward and put a hand on Sai's shoulder, offering his own hand to her with a small smirk, "Come on, Sai. You can walk with me, while those two get better aquainted..." He teased, squeezing her hand gently when she giggled and put it into his.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Oh, please. Spare me, Malfoy... Don't you dare hex my cousin, or I'll have your head. I swear it..." She reached up and tossed her braid over her shoulder, smacking Aubrey in the face. He narrowed his eyes at this, but said nothing, as Dawn was still watching Draco with a warning glare. Then, remembering what Aubrey had done, she turned and pressed her palms against his chest, pushing away from him and out of his grasp, "And, you. Did I tell you that you had permission to touch me?" She shook her head and started forward, not waiting to see whether the others would follow or not.

Sai giggled once more and shook her head, "Aw, Dawn... Don't be angry." She pleaded playfully, "If you're not happy, I'll pout for the rest of the night..." She said this with warning in her voice, making the older cousin laugh and shake her head, relenting to the small girl's wishes.

Aubrey folded his arms over his chest, still angry about having to have the brat and Malfoy tag along. Had they not, he wouldn't have had to put up with Dawn's resistance. He would have put an end to it. But, with those two around, he had little choice but to remain quiet, for now. Following behind the girl, with Sai and Draco following him, the four made their way outside and into the back yard.

When they reached this area, Sai released Draco's hand and ran forward, heading towards one of the smaller trees at the edge of the woods lining the back of Chandler Estate. Dawn watched her with a small smile dancing on her lips and in her eyes, not moving her gaze from the smaller girl as she began to climb the tree, perching in one of the lower branches, "Sai. Be careful. I don't want you to fall from another tree and hurt yourself, again..." She called, biting down on her lower lip.

Draco shrugged and followed after Sai, his cloak whipping behind him with his swift steps. As he walked away, Dawn smiled, watching him move beneath the limb on which Sai sat, grabbing the limb and swinging easily up onto it, sitting astride it, much like he would sit upon a broom. Daw ncould see him begin to talk with Sai, many times extracting a laugh from the girl.

Dawn shook her head, before being distracted by a hand on her waist. Aubrey stood behind her, his hands resting on either side of her waist, a smirk playing on his lips, "Dawn... Do you know what your Father has been discussing with mine?" He asked her softly, speaking into her ear, making her skin crawl, his breath warm against her neck.

She slowly shook her head, not moving away from him this time but closing her eyes tightly, her shoulders tensing, "No, Masters, I don't. Why don't you tell me?" She growled through clenched teeth, anger flooding her cheeks and eyes once more, her fingers curling into fists.

He nodded, knowing the two older men would not tell her until they had to. He chuckled softly, not moving his lips away from her ear, "Why, my dearest Dawn... They've been discussing a contract of sorts. The contract to an arranged marriage between you and me..." He waited for her reaction, his lips brushing the skin of her neck, though this only proved to heighten her anger.

She ripped herself out of his reach, spinning around to face him, eyes narrowed, "How dare you? I'm not even sixteen, and you fools are discussing who I am to marry? That is a decision I should, and will, make on my own. My father will _not_ tell me what to do, especially with something as important as the one who I will marry. I don't even like you, Aubrey..." She added, shaking her head and taking another step back.

Aubrey shook his head, a harsh laugh coming from his throat as he grabbed her wrist, his grip tightening as he opened his mouth to speak. But, before he could do so, something began to happen to Dawn which made him release the girl's wrist. She slowly began to take on a new form, snow-white furr growing over her skin while black markings made intricate patterns along her body, now standing one four legs.

A large, white tiger stood in her place moments later, onyx eyes gleaming. A black rose could be seen within the strips on the back of her strong, right shoulder. By this time, the scene had drawn Draco and Sai's attention as well. Dawn's eyes widened and she slowly backed away, before turning and bounding into the woods, away from the shocked Aubrey, and past Draco and Sai, who had by now climbed down from the tree.

"Dawn! Wait!" Sai began to run after her, but Draco grabbed her shoulder and shook his head, keeping her from going after her cousin, who had disappeared farther into the bushes and trees, "Draco! Let go. I have to go after Dawn..." She pleaded, but Draco refused to allow her to go.

"Go back to the house, Sai. Aubrey, you go, too..." He muttered, shaking his head, a frown on his lips, before he took off into the woods after the girl, arms pumping by his side. He knew the smaller girl couldn't catch a tiger running through the woods, and there was no need for that Chandler girl to get herself lost because she couldn't control her own emotions, or whatever had just gone one back there with Masters.

He came to a halt when he saw the white-tiger sitting in the middle of a clearing in the woods. In front of her, a large black dog stood, but when the dog saw Draco, it turned and ran back into the darkness of the woods, and Draco dismissed it from his mind, "Chandler...?" He came closer to the tiger, but Dawn simply backed away from him, her glowing eyes fixed on the ground.

After a moment, she had regained her composure and was able to change back to the fifteen year old girl she'd been before Aubrey made her angry, "What do you want, Malfoy? Go ahead and laugh, or tell whoever you wish. I'm already in trouble. Father will be furious that I've learned to become an Animagus, even after he told me not to look any further into it..." She fell back against the trunk of a large oak, burying her face behind her hands.

Draco shook his head, feeling a pang of sympathy for the Slytherin girl he'd always held a mixture of dislike and interest in, or more likely, curiousity for, as she slid to the groud and tucked her feet beneath her, "Chandler... Pull yourself together, will you? Atleast it'll get Aubrey off your case. He'll be too frightened to even come near you. He'll think you're going to bite him..." His attempt at a joke was weak, but it made Dawn smile, as he saw when she lifted her head to look at him.

"Thanks, Malfoy..." She murmured, pushing herself to her feet once more and fixing her cloak on her shoulders. Straightening her hair, she shook her head, "Let's just go back. Father's already angry with me. I can handle whatever else he has in store for me. I'm pretty sure I can, anyway..." She muttered, starting back towards the house.

Draco walked behind her, his hands shoved into his pockets, and his lips pressed together in silence. Neither one said a word until they'd reached the back yard of Chandler Estate once more. When they reached it, Draco and Dawn discovered that Aubrey and Sai were waiting for them. So they hadn't gone running to the house like Draco had ordered them to do, after all.

Aubrey stepped forward, cocking his head to one side and studying Dawn for a moment, "Bloody hell, Chandler..." He smirked, walking forward and slipping an arm back around her waist. When she tried to pull away from him, he clicked his tongue, tightened his grip, and leaned back towards her ear, "Now, now... Do you want me to tell your father what I just saw?" He murmured, a cruel smirk on his lips.

Dawn's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head, "Aubrey. Please don't tell Father... He'll be absolutely furious with me. I promised him I wouldn't learn to become an animagus... You won't tell him, will you?" She pleaded, turning so that she was facing him.

He took the opportunity to slip his other arm about her waist as well, glaring at Draco and Sai without saying anything to them, before smirking down at Dawn, "Hmm... I don't think I will. But, you've got to stop being so rude to me, Dawn. After all, you and I will be married after you finish school. You can count on me to keep your secrets..." He said softly, chuckling before kissing the top of her head. Once this was said and done, he let her go, turning on his heel and walking towards the house, leaving the other three to do as they pleased.

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** _Well, there you go. Now, read and review. Always remember that, okay? Now, all I have to do is get started on Chapter Five. A lot has happened in this chapter, and I got it done fairly quickly, so give me a bit of time to decide on number five. Don't worry, though. You'll still get it, even if it takes a bit longer because of my limited time. Too much school and practice. . Reviews always loved! I love my readers. XD _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** _Okay, this is the fifth time I've said this... Anyone else beginning to feel this is just pointless and repetitive, yet, or am I alone? It's just something to fill up more room at the top of my stories. Oh, yeah, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Are we good now? Good. Thanks, Mo, for reading and commenting on my story! Love you like a sister, girly. Now, on with the story..._

** Chapter Five **

Dawn took a deep breath, her eyes closing as she did so, and her fingers curling into fists at her sides. That arrogant prick. How dare he use her transformation against her to keep her from pushing him away. But, she couldn't allow him to go to her father about it, or Nicholae would be even more angry with her than he already was that evening. A moment later, Dawn felt a hand slip into her's, and she opened her eyes to see Sai looking up at her.

Sai shook her head when Dawn forced a smile to come to her lips, "I don't believe that one for a minute, Dawn. Aubrey's a prat, and doesn't deserve your attention. Not one little bit of it..." She complained, squeezing Dawn's hand and looking over at Draco, who had taken up glaring after the retreating Aubrey, "You're not really going to have to marry him, are you?" She asked, turning her attention back to her cousin.

Dawn could only sigh at this question, taking a deep breath before attempting to answer, "I might have to, Sai. It's not unheard of in the Wizarding world for two families of Pure-blood to arrange a marriage between their children, often without telling both of the children involved until absolutely necessary. And, it seems that this is what had happened in this case..." Her voice was low, a defeated tone slowly making it's way into her voice, her eyes fixed on the ground.

Draco stepped forward before Sai could speak, his lips twitching into a frown, "There are ways of getting out of it, though, Chandler..." He muttered, keeping his eyes on the house before him, "Not that I honestly care, but if you truly want to get out of it, I'm sure you could come up with something. You're not stupid, not in the slightest, so put put that brain to good use and get out of marrying that stupid prat. I should go back now, but I hope to see you at Quidditch try-outs when school starts back..." He bowed his head once before walking back towards the house, his cloak snapping behind him.

Sai watched him go, as did Dawn, before they started back towards the entrance to the house, neither of the two girls speaking aloud, keeping their thoughts silent. Dawn's mind whirled with the ways she could possibly get out of the marriage contract, of ways she could be rid of Aubrey without causing harm to herself. While she began to work this out in her mind, Sai was thinking of the one who'd just left. A child-like crush for the older Slytherin was beginning to form with this young girl, though she didn't realize that that was what it was at that time.

When the entered the house, Dawn led Sai straight to her room, closing the door behind her with a rather loud slam, and sitting one the edge of her bed. Sai sat on the window seat, covered in a soft black velvet, pulling her knees to her chest and propping her chin on her knees.

It wasn't long before their silence was shattered by the door opening, this time not even a warning knock was used by Nicholae. He stepped inside and narrowed his eyes, "Sai. Go to the guest room with Kyanna. I need to have a talk with Dawn..." He paused, not speaking again until Sai had gotten up and hurried from the room. Then, his gaze moved to his still quiet daughter, her eyes glaring at him, "What the hell is on your shoulder, Dawn Nyria Chandler?" He demanded, slamming the door shut behind him.

Dawn continued to glare at him as she stood and removed the cloak from her shoulders, revealing the rose tattoo, "What does it look like to you, Father?" She growled out through clenched teeth, anger burning in her eyes.

He rolled his eyes, stepping forward and grabbing her by the shoulder, looking down at her, "I cannot believe you would do this, and then dress like some lowly whore while we have guests. I have taught you better than that, Dawn. That's not even the worst part. I saw your little magic trick outside. Aubrey did not need to tell me. How could you do that after I forbade you to go any further into becoming an Animagus? You disobeyed me, Dawn, and yet you have the stupidity to anger my further tonight." His voice was low, and held a dangerous egde to it.

Dawn did not flinch, just looked up at him, her gaze locked on his and her lips clamped together. She refused to speak, knowing it would serve no purpose but to make him even angrier. His grip tightened on her shoulder as he pulled his wand from his pocket. Releasing her shoulder, he grabbed her left arm by the wrist, twisting it so that the bottom of her forearm was exposed, and in the process bringing a yelp from her lips.

"You refuse to join the Dark Lord. You disobey my orders and become an Animagus, an unregistered Animagus at that. You get that thing put on your shoulder. You dress like some low-class muggle whore in front of my guests. And, you expect to get off without punishment?" He tightened his grip on her wrist, placing the tip of his wand on the skin of her forearm, a sadistic smirk on his lips and a malicious gleam in his eyes. Without saying another word to her, he murmured a curse.

As he did so, an excruciating pain shot up her arm, making her want to fall to her knees. She cried up, but stayed on her feet, clenching her teeth and closing her eyes tightly. The pain continued for several moments before Dawn couldn't take it any more. She opened her eyes, but as she did so, her vision blurred and her mind blanked. A moment later, she'd fallen to the floor, her father having released her when she'd begun to pass out. The pain slowly faded away, but it left a reminded on her arm. A skull with a serpent slithering from it's mouth and coiling about the skull. Lord Voldemort's Dark Mark, the very same one that she'd resisted for three years.

Nicholae chuckled softly, looking down at his daughter, before lifting her up easily and placing her on the bed, then turning and walking from the room. She'd awaken soon enough and discover his handiwork, and in the morning there was very likely to be an arguement, but for now, he'd let her sleep. Tomorrow would come soon enough, for the both of them.

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** _Well, this one was a bit shorter than the others, but like I said, it was going to have to be a bit shorter because of my longer chapters prior to this one. Now that Dawn's been given quite a few challenges to overcome, let's see how she does. All this and the poor girl hasn't even gotten to her Sixth year at Hogwarts... Tsk. Tsk. Bad Nicholae. Always causing trouble. Right then. Well, read and review, as always. I love to hear what you thought, your opinion, whatever you'd like to call it._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _Here we go... No, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters created by J.K. Rowling. Yes, I am getting tired of putting these things. No, I won't stop, because I'd like to keep myself from getting sued, if at all possible, thank you ever so much. Now, on with the story... . Whoot._

** Chapter Six **

The sun shone through the thin material of the curtains swaying in front of Dawn's open window, and Lorna sat perched on the edge of her Mistress's bed, not daring to move too quickly for she did not wish to wake Mistress Chandler. Her Mistress did not look well, as though she had not slept well the night before, or perhaps she was getting sick. This thought caused Lorna to come close to panicking. The little house elf jumped off the bed, almost tripping over Emiko, before beginning to walk back and forth beside Dawn's bed, waiting for the girl to open her eyes.

She didn't have to wait long, since the sun hitting Dawn's eyelids wouldn't permit the girl to sleep any longer. Her eyes fluttered open, a confused look passing through her eyes before a small, angry flame erupted in the obsidian depths. Shoving herself into a sitting position, Dawn clenched her teeth together, her jaw tensing. She barely realized Lorna was in the room, until the house elf stepped forward and tugged gently on the hem of Dawn's skirt, which she obviously hadn't changed out of the night previous.

"Mistress Dawn? Is my Mistress okay? You do not look well..." She squeaked, but received no answer. The next moment, Dawn stood and the mark on her arm was revealed to the elf, who let out a squeal and dove beneath the bed, terrified of what she saw. How could her Mistress receive such a mark? Death Eaters were all cruel and uncaring, weren't they? And, that was not the way she saw her Mistress.

Dawn's features softened when she realized why the elf was frightened, though her anger did not subside. No, it only increased as her earlier suspicions were confirmed. So, that was what her father had done the night before when she'd passed out. Shaking her head, Dawn knelt and held out her hand, ignoring the kitten pawing at her leg, "Lorna... Please, don't be frightened... I did not get this mark by choice. Father gave it to me last night. I'm not going to harm you. You know me better than that, don't you?" She kept her voice low and calm, trying to soothe her favorite house elf's fears, while at the same time, trying to keep her anger from bubbling to the surface and frightening the creature even more than she already was.

Lorna slowly made her way from beneath the bed, standing before her still-kneeling Mistress, her hands clasped in front of her. Nodding once, she looked at Dawn and let a few tears fall down her face, "Lorna is sorry, Mistress Dawn..." A low bow would have been used to emphasis this, but Dawn put a stop this by shaking her head and putting a hand beneath Lorna's chin.

"Now, Lorna, no more bowing, okay? Don't you ever be frightened of me, again, understand me?" She paused, not moving until Lorna nodded, and smiled up at her young Mistress. When this was accomplished, Dawn reached over and ran a hand over the top of Emiko's head, then stood, "Now, to deal with another problem..." She murmured, before walking to her closet and changing into another pair of her many dark jeans, these fitting more snugly at her waist and along her slim legs, flaring out at the bottom. Finding a crimson tank-top, Dawn changed into this, as well.

Satisfied she was back to her normal appearance, Dawn stepped from the closet and headed out of her bedroom, leaving Lorna to attend to the bed and Emiko's feeding. For now, Dawn needed to find Nicholae. But, she was stopped at the bottom of the stairs by a soft chuckle, "Sleep well? Oh, and what's that on your arm, eh, Chandler?"

Dawn turned her head in the direction of the voice, her gaze falling on the immaculate Draco Malfoy, and her brows arching, "It's nothing, Malfoy. What are you doing here, anyway?" As she spoke this last part, her hand moved to her left arm, pressing it over the mark.

Draco shrugged and looked towards the dining room, "I'm not sure, really. Nicholae, my parents, Aubrey's father, Crabbe and Goyle's parents, and Kente have all gone to Diagon Alley. Aubrey and I were left here, along with Kyanna and Sai. Crabbe and Goyle stayed at home, because it was too early for them. Though, it seems the same is true for you... It's nearly noon and you just now come down from your room..." He smirked, shaking his head at his own comment.

Dawn rolled her eyes and bit her lower lip, "Yes, well, I had a rough night after you and the others left. Father wasn't happy with me, especially since he saw me change last night. So, Aubrey's of no use to me, considering there's no secret for him to keep..." She smirked, glad of this last thing. Now she wouldn't have to listen to Aubrey just to keep him quiet, "What are you doing out here, anyway? Shouldn't you be in there with those other twits?" She asked him, a teasing glint in her eyes.

He chuckled and shook his head, "I couldn't stand a moment longer listening to Aubrey and Kyanna's rambling. As for Sai... She wouldn't come down until you'd come out of your room. She's quite worried about you, Chandler. She must be terribly fond of you..." He smirked at this and nodded towards the stairs, "Better let her know you're up. I won't tell Aubrey or Kyanna I've seen you. I'm sure you don't wish to visit with either of them..." He nodded once more and turned on his heel, heading back to the dining room where Kyanna and Aubrey sat chattering about what they intended to do that summer.

Dawn breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Draco was covering for her, before turning and hurrying up the stairs, a grin on her face. She was soon standing outside the guest room door, where Sai had been told to sleep that night. Dawn didn't hesitate before opening the door, closing it quickly behind her. Sai was sitting on the twin bed, farthest from the door. She didn't look up when Dawn entered, thinking it was Kyanna back to give her a hard time, again.

"Little Sai... Are you okay?" Dawn asked, frowning and cocking her head to the side when Sai made no reaction to someone entering her room. Sai looked up at her cousin's voice and smiled brightly, making Dawn's grin return once more, "There was no need for you to wait for me to get up, you know? You could have left your room and talked to Draco..." A sly smirk passed her lips, making Sai blush lightly, standing from the bed.

"What're you talking about, Dawn?" She demanded, her childish pout returning to her lips, something she often did when upset, confused, or angry about something, "I'm sure Draco has much better things to do than talk to me..." She added, walking forward, a concerned look replacing her pout. Standing in front of her Dawn, she put her hands on her hips, "Are you okay, Dawn? What happened last night that made you sleep until noon?" She demanded, pulling her hands from her hips and hugging Dawn about her waist, burying her face in the older girl's stomach, biting her lip to keep from crying, again.

Dawn shook her head nad ran her hand over the top of Sai's head, stroking the girl's head in a slow, soothing motion, "Sai... Sweetie... I'm going to show you what happened, but don't be scared of me. Please, don't be frightened, okay? I didn't ask for this. I promise, I didn't..." She closed her eyes and released the smaller girl, taking a deep breath before turning her arm to reveal the mark on her forearm.

Sai gasped softly, running a hand over the mark but pulling back quickly when Dawn winced, the skin still incredibly tender from the night before, "He did this to you, Dawn? But, he's your father... How could he? Even Uncle Nicholae should have had enough of a heart not to put this on you..." She couldn't stop herself from crying this time, and Dawn shook her head, opening her eyes once more.

"Sai. Don't you dare cry, you hear me?" Dawn took the girl's hand within her own and led her from the room, heading towards the stairs, "Come on. We're going to go for a walk. I need to talk to someone, anyway. I've been meaning to introduce you to him..." She smiled softly, pleased with the curious look on her cousin's face.

Sai nodded, slowly wiping the tears from her cheeks, "Okay, Dawn... If you're sure you're alright..." The younger girl looked up at Dawn with suspicion shining in her eyes, but chose to say nothing more, simply following Dawn from the room, the two making their way quietly down the stairs, towards the back door of the house.

Dawn breathed a sigh of relief when she and Sai made it safely out the back of the house, the girl more than relieved at the fact that they'd not been stopped by Kyanna, Kente, or Aubrey. Once more, Dawn took Sai's hand in her own, and led the girl down the porch steps and over the yeard, leading out to the woods behind the Chandler Estate.

Sai said nothing, pressing her lips tightly together as she continued to follow Dawn, the older girl speaking little, a mischievious gleam in her eyes. She wanted to introduce Sai to the friend she'd met only a few days prior on one of her many walks through the woods on the edge of the Chandler property. Before entering said woods, she looked over her shoulder at the house and then down at Sai, "Ready, then?" She asked her, grinning when the younger nodded eagerly.

Dawn pulled Sai through the line of trees, going deep into the woods, not stopping until they reached an unused, grown in path, leading back only a few feet before revealing a small shed, covered by vines and surrounded by the leaves of the trees around it. Sai couldn't see what was so special about such a place, but this was obviously where Dawn had been leading her, as the older girl now pulled Sai towards it, grasping the handle of the door tightly and pulling it open.

The loud, friendly barking of a rather large dog met Sai's ears as the animal leapt up from his place in the corner and propped himself up, his paws resting on Dawn's stomach. Dawn laughed and rubbed his head, beckoning Sai to come into the shed and close the door. When she'd done so, she looked back to Dawn, who was grinning widely. Not saying a word to Sai, she looked down at the dog in front of her, "Hey, this is my cousin. The one I told you about yesterday. Sai Chandler. Want to meet her, Sirius?" She asked, grinning and stepping back so the dog fell to all four paws once more.

Sai's eyes widened at the name, but her surprise was increased when the dog slowly shifted from animal to man. The man before her had long, shaggily cut black hair and dark eyes, almost hollow, as though he were somehow lost. Smiling warmly at the young girl, "Yes, Dawn, I remember. Little that I do remember these days. Hello there, little Sai. My name is Sirius Black, and that's about all I can tell you right now. I'm still working on getting those memories of mine back." He quipped, rolling his eyes while offering a hand to the girl.

Sai blinked in confusion, looking up at his face then down at his hand, before accepting it, shaking her head to knock herself from her stupor, "It's nice to meet you, Sirius, sir... But, I thought they said you were dead..." She murmured, his hand grasping her's tightly, "That's what the _Daily Prophet _said so..." She added, making his eyes darken.

"You can't believe everything that bloody paper says..." The man responded, without even thinking of what he was saying, "That mental woman, Rita Skeeter, is always trying to come up with something that will sell..." Pausing, he scratched the back of his neck and arched a brow, releasing Sai's hand and grinning, catching Dawn's gaze, "Looks like they're slowly coming back to me..." He told her, shaking his head.

Dawn nodded and went to put an arm around Sai's shoulders, noticing how the young girl seemed to be incredibly lost and confused at the moment, "That's good to hear, Sirius. I really do want you to remember. Remember every single little detail. You know I do. We know it's going to take some time, though..." She reminded him, smiling softly, "I have something to tell you. If you care to listen to an adolescent's pitiful problems..." She quipped, pulling Sai with her as she sat with her back to the wall, her knees bent, and Sai pulled to her side, the younger not protesting.

Sirius chuckled and nodded, "Dawn, you know I'm always here to listen to you. Now, what's the matter with you, my dear girl?" He asked her, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the floor of the small building, facing the two girls with a concerned expression.

Dawn sighed, then took a deep breath, "Okay..." She took her left arm and slowly turned it so that the mark was revealed once more to another of her closest friends, though Sirius's reaction was not one of fear, but of outrage, a growl forming in his throat. Dawn quickly pulled her arm back and folded her arms in her lap, Sai shrinking away from the angered man before her. The elder began to speak quickly, telling Sirius of the incident with Aubrey last night, and how her father was to arrange a marriage with the conniving Aubrey, and of what had happened the night before after the guests had left. Sai listened just as closely, but Sirius's eyes were slowly darkening and his fists folding into tight fists.

"Bloody hell, Dawn. These are not some pitiful adolescent problems. Those are some teenage girl weeping over a crush who doesn't return the feelings. I don't see how that man could do this to you. He's just like my parents were. Snobbish, arrogant purebloods who can thinking of nothing else but following the Dark Lord, as well as having their children following in their footsteps."

He and Dawn both realized he'd remembered something else, but neither commented on it, other things on their mind. Dawn simply shook her head, "Don't be angry, Sirius. I don't want you blowing your cover until you've regained your memories, and it's safe for you to re-emerge into the wizarding world, despite your name being cleared by the discovery of Peter Pettigrew and his involvement. For now, just let me handle it, okay?" She spoke softly, trying to soothe the man, who was slowly becoming attatched to Dawn as a daughter, as she was becoming attatched to him as somewhat of a father-figure.

Dawn's gaze lifted, moving to the one window of the building. Someone was calling her name, the sounds coming from the edge of the woods, "Sai. We have to go, now. Sirius... Stay calm. I must get back before they come looking for me and find this place." She jumped to her feet, pulling Sai with her, but before she could leave, Sirius stood as well and wrapped Dawn into a warm hug. After a moment, he pulled back and shifted back to a dog. Nodding, Dawn turned and ran from the shed, Sai behind her, neither of the two stopping until they reached the house, where Nicholae was calling for them to return.

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** _Hey! Another chapter done and posted up for all of you. Isn't the grand? Whoot for me. I can't believe I've actually kept with this one without having the urge to restart it! Wowness. Okay, well review if you have the time. Chapter seven coming as soon as I can get it written._


End file.
